CORE A: SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Martyn Smith, Professor of Toxicology and Director of the UC Berkeley Superfund Research Program (the Center) and Deputy Director Lisa Alvarez-Cohen, Professor of Civil and Environmental Engineering and Project 6/Core C Co-Leader, will lead a concerted effort to directly coordinate the efforts and needs of both our biomedical and engineering researchers (Center Team). The main goals of Core A are to coordinate the administrative needs of the Center, facilitate the collaboration of its individual projects and cores, prepare necessary reports, and liaise with federal and state agencies and NGOs to inform and increase the impact of our work. The Directors will use individual and recurring Center Team meetings to facilitate Program cooperation, collaboration, and cohesion by discussing Center news and research and personnel updates. Presentations at these meetings will cover individual research, identify the role of individual research in the Program, and create opportunities to identify new synergies. The Directors will use their relationships with peers at US EPA, US EPA Region 9, ATSDR, WHO/IARC, CalEPA, CA Department of Public Health, CA Breast Cancer Research Program, and other state and local agencies and NGOs to coordinate research, seek collaboration opportunities, and maintain important bi-directional communication. Director Smith is working on projects with IARC, US EPA and CalEPA and Deputy Director Alvarez-Cohen works with EPA Region IX and is an ATSDR Board member, giving us further access to these important agency partners. The Directors will encourage Center Leaders to maintain 2-way communication with stakeholders. The Directors will encourage our Center Team to promote our work by publishing papers, giving presentations, and attending scientific meetings. The RTC Communication Specialist will gather information from Center Team meetings and interviews and then work with the Directors to coordinate Center update dissemination through our web site, social media, and other means. The Directors will provide strong support for our Training Core Leader and seek out Trainee award and presentation opportunities. Some Center in-house administrative support will be transferred to UC Berkeley's Campus Shared Services, including financial reporting, Human Resources, procurement, and reimbursements. Center Manager William Brockett's effort will be reduced to part-time. With his direct knowledge of Center operations and planning, Mr. Brockett will be the Center's liaison with CSS and he will provide limited administrative Center support, draft reports, set meetings, and manage travel. Working with the Communication Specialist and by participating in Center Team and Trainee meetings he will collect information for reporting to NIEHS via the SRP Data Collection Form and CareerTrac. The Directors identified an External Scientific Advisory Board of experts in their fields to advise and review our Program. The Board will meet annually with our Center Team.